Takahashiryu Zai
Zai's pic 1.jpg Zai's pic 2.jpg Zai's pic 3.jpg Zai's pic 4.jpg Zai's pic 5.jpg Zai's pic 9.jpg ''Character Profile Character First Name '''Zai' ''Character Last Name '''Takahashiryu' ''IMVU Username '''ZaiTakahashiryu' ''Nickname (optional) '''Dragon(( i.e. dragons dont exist in naruto but the wisdom of Zai is compared to that of a dragon))Sage of the Ice' ''Age '30' Date of Birth '21/05/174-AN (AFTER NARUTO)' Gender '''Male ''Ethnicity'' Yuki '''''Height 6'0 ''Weight '''190 ''Blood Type '''O positive' ''Occupation '''Ninja' ''Scars/Tattoos '''none' ''Affiliation '''Amegakure' ''Relationship Status '''N/A' ''Personality '''Zai is a normal and but yet very ingenius shinobi his appearance is hidden by his soften spoken nature but he does like a good conversation now and then if he can strike one up.He tends to be care free and loves his close ones and will do anything to protect them.He tends to be a usual thinker who rarely gets along with those unless they see eye to eye with or just lets them be themselves to better fit a means for his plans into a certain situation. He plays battle scenarios over and over in his detailed mind as he can remember his intelligence is his best feature. He loves to think about tomorrow and what will come of it to fit the plans he has set out for that day. He tries to plan for everything and will try to fulfill his goals with tactical posture and tactics of his own making. He makes sure that everyone is prepared for anything.He tries to play each battle like well thought out shougi game or chess he will plan six moves ahead of his opponent without forgeting the move infront of him adn tries to think in dimensions,aspects, and pryamiding goals of his life for success.' ''Behaviour 'Zai normally does intel on other nations for kagato as his village has members everywhere and does what a shinobi normaly does spy but has his ways of finding out more then he should know but does it anyways because Zai's curiousity knows no bounds when it comes to questioning. Also Zai's gathering of intel is his what he loves to do and feeds into his actions. As a shinobi his want of know things that people think are secret and He will hold it against them and play with them in mind games. Zai is a bit psychotic when it comes to a fight he is a jekyl & Mr Hyde character. He is cool as ice when in a normal state but raging as a glacier when in a fight. Zai's genius and psychotic tendencies often conflict making him blazing with rage and intellect.'' ''Nindo (optional) '"Hell will freeze over if any one hurts the people I care about." ' '"They may take my claws but never my Fangs"' '"Kneel! before Zai!"' '"You will never Darken the clouds this Dragon soars above"' Summoning 'Takashe ((aka Saikano))' 'I created her as an experiment to make the ultimate summon as she was only willing subject of a long list of failed ninja who could withstand the chakra punishment they had to go through to be come the ultimate summon.She is a shinobi who can transfer into numerous weapons at my beckon ((per post she can transform into the weapon of my choosing)). I was looking for a weapon that be anything i could want in a summon as she has numerous forms. I performed jutsu after jutsu in the vast experiments on her pouring in her some of my chakra that i had stored in a ice pillar which i could create and store in any ninja pouch. I can summon using my ice portal jutsu as she lives in and out of my ice space time ninjutsu ice mirror portal. She is most loyal and one of my closest friends. Sometimes i regret turning her into the ultimate tool for war.' Bloodline/Clan '''Formerly Part of the Yuki but changed the name to Takahashiryu and became an off shoot of the Yuki clan' Takahashi Yuki was the first to stand up and assemble a army of Yuki ninja to fight the Kirigaure in 07/15/130 AN.He bought his time and assembled as many Yuki-nin as he could to challenge Kirigakure and made a mass storm on the front gates of the Kirigakure. Zai's Father, Wakamaru Yuki stood against the Kirigakure with his brother ,my uncle who i was named after, Zai Yuki. Takahashi had my uncle and my father as two of his best generals along with Shima Yuki in the Yuki army and many long years of fighting happened between the Yuki and Kiri both came to a stand still and both had seen the losses they had taken and the second Kirigakure civil war had come to a draw. However, Both villages made peace and came to a pact at the place of bridge where Zabuza and Haku had died. Inorder to remember their deaths as well as other shinobi that had been killed through the massive war. Yet peace was never a true unconditional agreement as their had to be sacrifices.My Uncle Zai had been recruited by the Kirigakure to spy on my father and Shima for they were experimenting on space time and forbidden ice release jutsu to fight the kirigakure if another civil war should ever happen. Also the banning of worshiping the Yuki God Reito Gyoshi by the Kirigakure did not sit over well with most Yuki including my mother who was a devout follower of the religion and had many people join her cause in protesting the ban of the worship. Takahashi wanted peace desperately with the Kirigakure so he allowed my father and mother to be given up to the Mizukage and hunted down for his hunter-nin's pleasure. However my parents didnt go down easily as they sacrificed themselves to save me. Takahashi, regreted his descision to hand over my father and mother to the Mizukage at the time and decided to join them in the fight to show who are the best shinobi in Kirigakure/Yukigakure. They all fought valiantly and rushed to a near by cave inorder to get a tactical advantage that had been the lab of my father and Shima yuki. My father and mother,takahashi used fuinjutsu to seal me in four years as they sacrificed themselves and as many hunter-nin shinobi from the kirigakure could get close to the cave letting all the chakra from their body and turning themselves into a pure ice seal on the cave . Zai never forgot the sacrifice that his father and his mother along with takahashi made in order to save him "the hope of the yuki" as Zai's father Wakamaru had called him. So I, Zai changed my last name from Yuki to Takahashiryu which means the way of takahashi inorder to honor his stand against the kirigakure.When i crawled outof the cave i saw that the civil war between the Yuki and Kiri had not reached a true peace so Zai rallies as many shinobi to his call inorder that the kirigakure may know true pain. ''Ninja 'Sage' 'Element One 'Ice' Element Two wind & water Weapon of choice '''Ice Fang 2 (sword on back) ''Strengths '''hyoutonjutsu,Kenjutsu,Fuinjutsu,intelligence,learningspeed,chakra amount, Genjutsu,Senjutsu,Nintaijutsu' ''Weaknesses '''Furiton jutsu,Medical Jutsu,psychotic tendencies,' ''Chakra colour '''Icey Blue' ''Projectile Weapons Inventory '''Your Projectile Weapons Inventory.' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). 'Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 16 kunai' 'Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' 'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):' 'Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):' 'Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):' 'Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):' 'Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 2 swords' 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):' 'Total: 22 pieces' ''Jutsu List '''Ice release cataegory:' Ice Dragon Vortex Jutsu, Ice Pillar Jutsu, Giant Ice Pillar Jutsu,Ice Dome Jutsu, Ice Clone Jutsu, Demon Ice Mirrior Jutsu, Ice seed of a Hundred Trees jutsu, Ice prison jutsu,Ice Blasting crystal jutsu, Kuro Dragon Wave jutsu, Twing Dragon Wave jutsu, White OneHorned Whale jutsu, Swallow Snow storm, Flock Swallow Snow Storm, Thousand Ice Demon Mirrors, Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger Jutsu, Wolf Fang Avalanche,Flying Water Needles of Death and Destruction, Taijutsu/Nintaijutsu category: Dance of the Ice Dragon, Soft Snow Steps, 10 Dragon Palm technique, Mirror Fists Technique, soft fist style,ice fist, ''' '''Fuinjutsu category: Ice Tomb Seal, Seal of the Frozen God, Seal of the Frost Sage, Space Time Ninjutsu category: Summoning Ice Rashomon Mirrors, Ice Mirror Portal, ''' '''Tengoku no kōri kokyū ((levels 1,2,3))((ice dragon's breath)),((a jutsu he developed to counter attack those whou could use amaterasu)) Ninjutsu category: Rasengan,True Rasengan, Kenjutsu category: Dance of the Ice Dragon Sword style, Hail Storm strike, Iaido,Vacuum Sword, Dance of the falling lotsu, Soft sword style ((aka taichi sword )),Soundless Murder Technique Senjutsu category: Ice Flow,Giant Ice spear ((aka the The Ice Dragons tongue)), Giant Ice waves ((the Ice dragon claws)),Giant Ice sword ((ice dragon's tail)), Water release: ''' Typhoon Water Vortex Technique,Water Prison Technique,Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow ,Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack ,Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique,Hiding in Mist Technique,Secret Technique: Mist Rain,Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique,Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, '''Wind release: ''Allies '''Amegakure' ''Enemies '''Seiji,Hebi,CloudSenju' ''Background Information '''Well I "Zai" (named after my uncle) Yuki was born 244 years after Naruto’s Great War to my parents Wakamaru Yuki (an anbu) and Taka Yuki (a hunter-nin for the kirigakure) in the village of the hidden mist and they named me after my uncle who also trained me to be like my father. My father was a good friend of Shima Yuki (the eldest Yuki of the three brothers)who discovered some forbidden Ice Jutsu and tried to delevope it into legendary space time ninjutsu first orginalized by Tobirama some hundred years ago and helped Shima reengineer it to develope most of the space time Ice ninjutsu he was researching and My Father being a high ranking ninja. my uncle(the second eldest of the three Yuki brothers) aslo helped my father and Shima in this endeavor. My father met my mother the hunter ninja on a co-op mission for The other half of the yuki clan ,after falling in love with her, he decided that she should be his bride so they got married and one year later I was born. My father wanted my uncle to train me because my father was on missions with my mother. So basically, when I was older about 15 ,I was homeschooled in my ninja training by my uncle who was a superior ninja and referred to as the black howling for his secret technique the sekiha tenkyoken jutsu a technique that focues your chakra into a giant black ice pillar and sends it flying in a tornado like spiral and pierces like a rail gun bullet which only the master of that technique can pass it on to his pupil. But my uncle went rogue and I went after him because I wanted to know the truth about why he went rogue. I was told by konoha that he was trying to sell secrets of space time ninjutsu that Shima had made with my father but I knew I had to find out the truth for myself. So I went out and finally found him he was apparently working with one of madara (descedants claim the rise of the uchiha also known as the man claming to be madara himself) uchiha. I found them in a cave also some sort of lab before I was able to confront the uchiha,he had left. However, that wasnt the last time I would see the uchiha but thats another story . So I confronted my uncle then he told me ( fake madara posing as the real one) madara wanted to know about the space time ninjutsu because he had tried and failed himself so madara(descendant) sought that help from my uncle who was a good buddy of an uchiha and trusted the clan during its massive revnovation conjunction with the senju and start rebuilding konoha better. So I fought my uncle and he had used his ultimate technique the sekiha tenkyoken jutsu which I thought would had killed me because it pierced into the side of arm but instead it seemed he passed it as the ice pillar seeped into my body so receiving this new power I used back on him and it flunged my uncle cutting him in half with the vortex of the spinning black ice pillar but I had to kill my uncle since he stole the space time ninjutsu techniques that my father and Shima had worked so hard on. He had betrayed me but yet gave me the gift of his ultimate technique. I came back to the village and got promoted to Jounin at the age of seventeen but I know I had more potential so I became the head of the my own clan the takashashiryu clan to throw the shackles of Kirigakure off and changed my last name too since , Jin Shimura and Heihachi Hanzo, I found out were the reason behind my uncle's betrayal telling him to sell the plans to the fake madara and I wanted nothing else to do with them and wanted to make a name for myself. The konohagakure and kirigakure (Jin SHimura was behind this too) where after my parents because my mother was a yuki too and the second civil war in the land of water had caused mixed lines but konoha wanted to appease the land of waves and tried to turn my mother over to the new mizukage so they both ran and a few of their relatives had to run and hide them but both coalition forces found my mother and father but instead of giving up they sacrificed themselves and froze the wall of the cave and fighting off the trailing forces sacrificing themselves in the battle but fighting to the last man to protect me using the ice gate release jutsu my mom and father had developed as the first ice release space time ninjutsu to seal the cave. However, i learned that the after effect of the jutsu slowed my aging process so for every ten years my body only ages one year . During the process, my parents also froze the cave entirely sealing me till I could have enough power to escape from it and would return to the shinobi world as it is now and during my wandering in the cave I came upon a shrine of the ice flying god reito gyoshi(like jashin) of the yuki clan gave me a choice to be the ulitmate ice release shinobi and also to gain vengance on those who killed my parents so he embodied me like a jashinist and gave me the full use of his abilities and learned from the scrolls at the shrine mastering the styles.((i.e. ice tiger kori tora tiguren master of ice release Genjutsu and ice release NinTaijutsu scroll. Also the ice dragon hiryu as he was the daiguren master of ice release Kenjutsu and ice release Fuinjutsu also giving me the dairugen eyes of the ice dragon senjutsu)) which had activated during my sleep the "tiguren's tora no me" was showing clearly in the mirror next to the place i awoke. I could do alot more things then I used to that i learned along the way from Reito’s training in the frozen Ice cave. This was just the beginning of the path to senjutsu as i would master my element like Hashirama had mastered Wood release. I could switch back and forth between the senjutsu eyes. He smiled with a crazy look and thats my eyes for you and Reito endowed me with the last Takahashiryu as I was trained in his camp and the Cave of ice shattered into a billion pieces and the last thing Reito said to me” Collect the piecesof the shattered and remember your training”.Then I wandered a few days out of the cave that my parents froze me in and after a few days since I met Reito Gyoshi in my frozen state and wandered out of the cave four years of my training had passed while I was in there and I was 21 when I came about from being passed out through my wandering, I met a beautiful women named Rin Usui she found me wonder out side the cave at a near by pond as I collaped she caught me and took care of me and nursed me back to health and I fell in love with her and We went on adventures together blazing our own trail as Ninjas for our Nindo way of life.One day I got the idea of making my own village with me and Rin Usui she happily agreed to it and we ran to the Amegakure and got married there and met with Kagato and he agreed to have us as a sub-village to the Amegakure and then I was married at age 21 with my beautiful bride Rin even though said I was the bride –laughs abit- Takahashiryu and we started construction on what would be the Takahashiryugakure and It flourished in a bright village with powerful ninja.I and My Rin chan could not be more happier together until the day we were expecting our first child who we called Kori but I was amazed that he could walk and talk at the age of 1 it wasn’t something I was prepared for like any father . That day I couldn’t get any happier it wasn’t easy being a father and a husband but it was worth it and around this time I was still just a jounin with a small village to help take care of. It was hard but I know I could do it and I helped my son at the age of 5 when he was ready in his training to be a shinobi like me and I helped him in with elemental release training to get him a good base in the jutsu and I made sure he new the basics and few things like kenjutsu and kunai training. However, I knew that my bloodline would show itself the strongest soon and so I took kori and taught him the techniques of the Yuki because Kori was half yuki.Then,three years after Kori was born I had a beautiful daughter and I named her Loomie and as I watched her grow up along her brother. I saw that she had my Rin’s abilities of the yuki and senju so I asked Rin took abit personal time to train her in the yuki ways.After some time I saw my two little ones grow up and become shinobi well trained in what me and my wife had spent half our lives to teach them and we looked back at all the in between incidents and everything we had done to make sure our little ones became the best shinobi they could be so I decide that loomie and kori needed the special training I received. I had to invoke reito gyoshi to make sure she was ready for the long road ahead.Rin and i took her and kori on a special training course in the Kai Mountains and help with some of their jutsu. The Kai Mountains are a holy training place for the Takahashiryu Clan and We have continued to train ninja eversince we received help through Kagato. However, Rin got lost in the woods one day and she was attacked she managed to kill most of the ninja but she sacrificed herself in the fight to protect loomie but when i got there it was too late. I mourned for what it seemed like an eternity but I knew Rin wanted me to move on for my children. So I did and tried to become a sage so no one i ever cared about again would be killed. I gave myself over fully to the Akatsuki and "All will know true pain" to quote my friend Kagato.I am 30 now I spent my time in the mountains my children have gone off and become ninja of their own. I spent nine years training in the art of senjutsu and sharpening my kenjutsu. I have crushed hills and roads with Nintaijutsu, written long miles of scrolls practicing my Fuinjutsu. I have regreted using my genjutsu on animals and others when i needed to practice but it was worth the hard work inorder to master it. I know stand before Amegakure as a wise and thoughtful man even though I hear thevoices still in my head of Reito who i had an encounter with in that cave.(Zai developed a second personatily from being in the cave by himself after his parents death whom He calls reito gyoshi and learning the scrolls that he found at a shrine in the cave were at a level that most shinobi could not overcome by themselves without pure concentration and made Zai somewhat mentally unstable from the complexity which used tons of Zai's chakra to the point of exhaustion.)((Also Zai's learning ability can compare to no other as he was a ninja prodigy when he was younger mastering even the hardest of jutsu when he was a genin as his mind could comprehend quantum physics from old ninja books he found as a kid near his home in the Kirigakure.His intellect is on par with Orochimaru,Shikamaru,and Kabuto,maybe even higher.))' 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.))